


Nyctophilia

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ihavenoideahowtotagthis, Pining, darkmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Nyctophila: An attraction to darkness. Bella always liked the darkness.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Nyctophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This short little one-shot is the result of a Plunny while looking at Pinterest! Bellatrix is such a complex character and I have no hope of capturing her after she loses her mind! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is un-beta’d so all the many mistakes are my own!

The dress hugged my curves in all right places. Black lace covered the fitted bodice that was cinched in on my waist so tightly, I wasn't sure how I was meant to eat anything at this dinner let alone breathe. But oh, how fine this dress was. Spun Acromantula silk that flowed down to the floor. Lace sleeves opened at my forearms and hung down to my feet. I felt more beautiful than I ever had in my entire life. A house-elf had taken my unruly curls and turned them into beautiful ringlets that I color charmed to be a vibrant red on the underside that had my mother rolling her eyes when she peeked in at me.

Dinner that evening was in celebration of my pending engagement to one of the LeStrange brothers, I couldn't be bothered to remember which was which. Both were reasonably attractive I suppose but not who I wanted. Though he was older than me by at least twenty five years, I wanted him more than anything in the entire world. Dark hair, fair skin, a jawline that could cut glass, the moment I had laid eyes on him, I wanted him. I had heard Rodolphus call him 'My Lord' when they thought I couldn't hear them. I knew he was called Tom Riddle and that he was a Pureblood which was all I really cared about. My father agreeing to a contract with the blasted LeStrange patriarch was the last thing I wanted and I vowed to make him pay for it.

I had added Tom Riddle to the guest list for this evening and knew he had agreed to come, why I wasn't sure. There were rumors about him, rumors that he was heading a cause. Bringing Purebloods back to the upper echelons of power, ridding the wizarding world of the mudbloods and the filth, the way the world should be. I wanted to be the woman at his side who helped him to cleanse our world. Whenever I was around him, the power he exuded would always leave me with weak knees and wet knickers. Being around him was intoxicating.

Making my way down the main staircase to join the party, I could feel his eyes on me as my hand glided down the bannister. I could always tell when he was looking at me, it was as though I could feel the dark eyes boring into my very soul. I tried to control myself but I couldn't stop it, I looked to my left, still halfway to the bottom, and found him immediately. Leaning against one of the stone pillars toward the back of the ballroom there he was, looking immaculate in black dress robes and a Slytherin green bowtie, his hair had grown out and had a bit of a wave to it. His dark eyes sparkled with mirth when I looked at him, a smirk playing at his lips the moment I reached the bottom and Rodolphus took my hand. I barely controlled my shudder.

Dinner went smoothly, no one spoke to me as usual. It wasn't a woman's place to speak, or so I had been told growing up. No one would ever value my opinion on anything except for tea parties, clothing, and raising children. All of those things disgusted me. That wasn't what I wanted, I needed my life to mean something, to leave my mark on our world. I wanted to rid it of filth and those not worthy of learning magic. I wanted Tom. When dinner finally ended, Rodulphus led me back into the ballroom, it was customary for us to open the dancing as the party was in our honor. The feeling of his hand on my waist made my stomach roll. As soon as the song ended, I told him I needed the ladies room and fled.

Out the double doors, across the veranda and onto the grounds. The stone path that led through the labyrinth was covered with leaves in hues of gold and orange. Winter would be here soon, the early bite of cold already nipping at my arms through the lace of my dress. The high heels I had insisted upon were digging into my heels and slowing me down. I stumbled, barely catching myself before I could fall face first on the path. Taking a left where the path split, I walked deeper in the maze, slowing down a bit, sure that no one would find me or even know I was missing. A wrought-iron bench was hidden away in a little alcove along the wall of the maze. I took a seat and removed my shoes, rubbing my sore feet when I heard footsteps. A sigh escaped my lips, I assumed it was my mother or Rodolphus coming to fetch me and force me back into the party. Slipping my shoes back on I stood and steeled myself for a scolding. When I looked up, it was into the dark eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Ah, Miss Black. I was hoping I would find you out here." His voice was like silk, sending shivers down my spine I fought to control.

"What can I do for you Mr Riddle?" I asked, praising Morgana my voice was steady.

He walked closer to me, so close that I could smell his cologne. "You look beautiful tonight, I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that at least once. I was wondering though, how a woman such as yourself finds herself engaged to someone as utterly dull as LeStrange. I didn't pin him as your type."

I was convinced he could hear the erratic beating of my heart as he circled me like a lion circling his prey, she felt him wrap a curl around his finger, tugging lightly before letting it spring away.

"My father arranged the contract, I wasn't given much of a say in the matter." I told him, my breath catching as he stopped in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"I would hate to see such...power wasted on a man like that. You would be a boon for my cause, Miss Black. I would be honoured if you would join our...crusade."

He reached out, his slim fingers curled around my arm and pulled me towards him. His index finger gently caressing the alabaster flesh of my forearm.

"Will you join us...Bellatrix?"

His lips were barely brushing mine as I let out a breathy 'Yes' before he was kissing me roughly. I could feel the tip of his wand digging into my arm, it was painful but in the best way. The magic that began cursing through my arm, burrowing into my magical core was intoxicating and horrific all at once. I wanted to be surrounded by it while also fighting the urge to tear myself from him and run as far away as I could. The moment I felt his wand pull back from my arm, he ended the kiss and stepped back, straightening his robes.

Looking down at my arm I found a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth and twisting. As I stared at it, rubbing it with my finger, something deep inside me clicked into place. I would do whatever this man wanted, whatever he asked of me, no matter what it was or what it cost me. I was his heart, mind, soul, and magic.

"You should return to your party Miss Black, you wouldn't want your fiancé to worry, would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
